First Date
by xXxCherryBlossomxXx
Summary: After years of waiting patiently, Sakura gets her first date; and with Syaoran! But what happens when neither have any experience in the field of dating? Takes place right after the MANGA finishes, but makes sense with the anime as well. SxS-Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, nor any of the characters mentioned in the FANfic. If I did own them, I'd be rich. Seeing as I'm not rich, I don't own them. This was written by a fan, hence the name FANfic. Nothing more. _

_**Authors note: **__this is an actual CardCaptor Sakura fanfic, which means (for me) it's not just my own little story, but actually goes to the series. I've decided to combine the manga and anime. So while all the cards named were not necessarily named in the manga, it was in the anime. However, I've decided to use the manga's ending. As to say, ending with Syaoran leaving to Hong Kong. And returning a few __years__ later. Noooo second movie. _

_**Another note (just because I like them ): **__Again, it's a Sakura-x-Syaoran fanfic. I'm just a __tad__ obsessed with this pairing. Ah, what am I saying. Obsessed doesn't even begin to describe me! Hehe._

- - - -

_**First Date**_

It felt odd, Sakura Kinomoto thought, to be getting ready to go on a date with her childhood love, Syaoran Li. He had confessed his feelings for her when they were in fifth grade. But after she had confessed to him, he had left for his former home in Hong Kong to finish some work.

So for the past few years, all the two were able to settle on were phone calls and frequent letters, and the solid promise that they'd wait for each other until Syaoran could return to Japan. To her. The phone calls, however, were always cut short due to Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, who would remind him about rest and the work ahead of him. Syaoran had told Sakura the only reason why he had let his mother cut their conversations short was so that she wouldn't make him stay in China longer than need be.

And now, a few days after his unannounced return to her small town, Tomoeda, Sakura was finally going to be able to experience how it felt to be on a date. It would be her first date, and with Syaoran at that.

She peered over to her mirror. Her soft auburn locks curved gracefully around her head, the tips just above her shoulders. Syaoran had always commented on how he preferred for her to keep her hair down and not in ribbons or anything, and she wanted to look just right for him. She wore a green peasant-skirt that traveled down to her mid-calf and a plain white t-shirt.

Even though her image was perfect, Sakura began fussing over everything. Pulling down her shirt, straightening her hair if even one strain was out of place, making sure her skirt was straight. . .

How strange, she thought, to be fussing like this just to go on a picnic with him.

Then again, it wasn't _just_ now, was it?

"Sakura," a small yellow winged thing flew up beside her and landed on her dresser in front of the mirror. He turned to the girl. "Stop acting like this. You'll be fine, so stop being so worried!"

The words flew right over her head as the butterflies continued to form and flutter in her stomach. "Thanks Kero-chan. Could you pass me those earings over there?"

He turned and handed her a small pair of emerald earings that matched the colour of her beautiful eyes. "Do you have the cards with you, Sakura?" Kero asked very seriously.

Sakura sighed and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I always do. They're in my purse."

"Good." he smiled.

Sakura gave another sigh. "It's not like I'm going to need them today anyways."

"You never know."

"Nothing's happened in Tomoeda since Eriol-kun moved back to England. I only carry them because it's a habit more than anything." Sakura explained with a shrug.

"I mean, _because_ of today that you may need them. You know, to spice up the whole boring picnic thing. There's a bunch of cards that could make a boring thing like that fun. Like Dark or Song! Yeah! Those could add romance to this 'picnic'."

Sakura gave out a small giggle, wondering what on Earth the Guardian of the Seal could possibly know about romance. That, and it seemed like he had very little doubt that this date was going to work out to be perfect. "No, Kero-chan. Syaoran and I already spoke and we agreed not to use magic on this date. We love each other for who we are, not our magical capabilities. We shouldn't need to pull magic into the picture."

And yet, no matter how much Sakura agreed with what she was saying, she was dying to show Syaoran how much stronger her magic had become since he had left.

Sakura only briefly caught Kero mumble under his breath about how lame that sounded before she realized the time and shot out of the room and down the stairs. Syaoran was used to, and now had even grown to love, her tardiness. Still, Sakura wanted to try and avoid being late, if possible, that is.

She raced into the kitchen and pried the fridge door open, pulling out a small chocolate cake. She then grabbed a cooler bag and gently slid the cake into it, as to make sure no damage would come to it.

"Kaijuu," Touya Kinomoto entered the kitchen. He leaned against a counter and looked at his sister, a small smile spread across his face. "You're dressed up pretty nice today, huh? And up before noon. I have to admit I'm impressed."

Sakura ignored his whole comment and returned an innocent smile to him. She knew one thing that would bother him more than the whole 'kaijuu' comment bothered her. She waited until he took a sip of his coffee and smiled harder. "I have a date with Syaoran."

Touya spat out his coffee, the liquid spraying all over the floor and close by cupboards. He wiped his mouth and glared at his sister, horrified. "That brat's back?"

Sakura stood up straight and stomped her foot. "He's not a brat! And we're meeting in the park for lunch."

"I don't think so, Sakura." Touya growled, standing up straight. Even with Sakura being in middle school, he was still much taller than her.

"You're not the boss of me!" She yelled.

"What did you s— !?"

"Now, now." A smiling man walked in and stood between them. He moved his hands in a childish way as if almost to stop the two siblings from lunging out onto each other. "What's going on _this time_?"

"Otou-san!" Sakura started before her brother could get in a word. "Onii-chan's being over protective again."

"She's going to go out with that _brat_!" Touya yelled. His temper almost exploded when he saw Sakura stick her tongue out to him.

"You mean Li-kun?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked. "Yes, I know. He came back a few days ago and asked me if he could take Sakura-san out."

"And you're going to let him!?" Touya asked outraged.

A wide smile spread across Sakura's face. "See, dad doesn't have a problem with Syaoran, so why do you?"

"Because he's a brat!"

Before Sakura could answer, Fujitaka gently pushed her out of the kitchen and towards the front entrance. "Touya-kun's just trying to be a good brother and protect you, that's all." He tried to tell Sakura.

"He can be a good brother by minding his own business!" she said loud enough so Touya could hear. She turned back to her father. "I don't need protecting."

"I know that." Her father smiled. "Li-kun's a good boy and I know he won't let harm come to you. It's just that your brother wants to protect you from everything. Especially if it means sharing his sister with another guy."

Sakura blushed a bit as she slipped on her sandals. "He's still too protective." she whispered.

Fujitaka gave a small chuckle and patted his daughter on the head. "One day, you'll have children. And you'll understand."

Sakura smiled as she grabbed her purse and clutched the cooler with the cake in it. "Okay, if you say so."

The father watched as she walked out the door and began running down the street, yelling about her being late. He gave another smile, and closed the door when she was no longer in view. Touya was waiting for him, arms crossed.

"Not if I can help it." He said crossly. "She's never going to get married, and that means she's never going to have kids."

"Touya-kun," the father laughed. "You have to let your sister go. She's a big girl and can handle herself. You can't control that part of her life, no matter how hard you try."

Touya's eyes narrowed towards the door as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know," he sighed, "doesn't mean I have to like it."

XxXxXxX

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sakura began waving like mad as she saw his figure begin to come into view. He was sitting under her favorite cherry blossom tree in Penguin park. She saw him stand up, and take a few steps towards her. She embraced him with full force, sending him off balance and onto the ground.

She laughed, kissing the tip of his nose and rolling off him, all the while apologizing. He had set up already and a large white sheet was under them, a basket on the other side of Syaoran. He had insisted on making the picnic, trying to say that he wanted to make up for lost time. Sakura didn't complain. Although she was a good cook and had learned everything from her father, she found Syaoran's cooking abilities to have always been amazing.

"It's okay." Syaoran smiled down at her, propping himself back up to a sitting position. "I don't think I have too many bruises."

Sakura playfully punched him in the arm. "Thanks." She peered over at the basket. "So, what did you bring then?"

Syaoran had been watching her, and her image had left him breathless. When he had returned to Japan, he was placed into a different class than Sakura, so he hadn't been able to spend much with her since he had come back. They had walked home together, but because of the vast amounts of homework, nothing else had happened. It was there first real time together since he had left for China those few years before.

He smiled, watching her eyes wander over to the basket. "Lots." he answered. "I remembered you having an appetite, so I made sure to pack enough."

Sakura blushed slightly, sending a smile across Syaoran's face. He found it so cute when she acted this way.

"I-I don't eat too much. . ." Sakura said quietly. "Do I?"

Syaoran felt himself begin to panic. He hadn't meant it that way. "No!" He said quickly. "I just meant. . .it was just. . .never mind." he stopped, trying to stop himself from digging a bigger hole.

Sakura looked up to see him blushing and gave a small giggle. "Gomen ne," she smiled sweetly, "I guess this does feel awkward, huh? Before it was just letters and calls, but in person it's different, ne?"

Syaoran nodded, the panic subsiding when he realized she understood. "Yeah."

XxXxXxX

"That was amazing, Syaoran!" Sakura sighed in contentment.

"I'm glad you liked it." Syaoran smiled. Sakura had been amazed, once again, by Syaoran's cooking abilities. He had made a mixture of her favorite Japanese dishes as well as a few Chinese ones, which he was pleased to learn she enjoyed very much.

He laid down on the sheet, placing his hands behind his head. He looked up at the sky and smiled, taking a deep breath of fresh air. "I never thought I'd actually be back in Japan." he admitted. "I know I promised to come back, and I wanted to, but the work seemed endless. I though I'd never actually be able to come back."

Sakura looked at him concerned. There was truth and hurt in his voice, but she completely understood. Every night she would find herself laying in bed, wondering. What was Syaoran up to? Did he miss her? Did he think of her? Would he ever come back?

He looked back up at Sakura's concerned face and gave a small smile. He reached his hand towards her shirt and tugged at it slightly, just enough so she got the hint. She laid down beside him, as Syaoran moved over closer to her and wrapped his one arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer, feeling her nervousness.

"It's alright," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Don't be so nervous."

"Gomen ne," she apologized again, "I'm just not use to it, I guess."

Syaoran gave a small laugh and sighed. "You will."

All the two did was lay there for a bit. It took a bit, but fianally, Sakura felt at ease and rested her head on his chest. Her head followed the steady motion of his breathing; up and down. She felt so warm, so safe, so precious and small in his arms. Was this what she had been missing those past few years? Sakura wondered to herself as Syaoran pointed out a cloud that looked like a bear. Is this what she had been told felt so wonderful? To be this close with someone you share feelings with.

Syaoran laughed, as they watched the clouds float lazily in the blue sky above them. "And that one looks like an angel." he pointed out to Sakura. She smiled, and proceeded to point a bunny-like cloud out.

It wasn't much, Syaoran thought, but just being with her was enough. His cousin, Meiling, had told him that is was like a piece of heaven to be with someone that you cared for. He had listened to her every night she came home from a date with her boyfriend, Huang-Fu, and how precious it bad been. Normally, he would try and tune his cousin out, but he would listen to her stories and picture him with Sakura like that. He could only hope they would be able to spend such moments like theirs together. Perhaps make better memories.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly, looking up at him. He looked down at her, confused. "Are you alright?"

Syaoran nodded. "Hai. Of course I am."

Sakura smiled, and snuggled back into his chest. "This is nice, Syaoran." She whispered, closing her eyes.

A gently breeze blew through her hair, making a shiver run down Syaoran's spine. She looked so peaceful. So calm. He moved his hand off her shoulder and began to lightly run it through her hair. He smiled, feeling her tremble by his touch.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered. She dug her fingers into his shirt. "You're staying this time, right? You're staying in Tomoeda?"

Syaoran sighed. "Hai. I've told you this. I'm here for good."

Sakura smiled to herself and nodded. "I know. I. . .I just had to ask, I suppose."

Syaoran smiled as well. "You don't have to be so worried. It's not like we're kids with a silly crush anymore, ne?" He turned from Sakura's gasp and rolled so that he was hovering above her. "You could actually smile, you know."

Syaoran gave an evil smile, and began tickling her sides. Sakura, not realizing how they looked, began laughing uncontrollably. Her childish laughter brought a smile to the boys face as he continued to tickle her sides.

"Sy. . .Syaoran! Stop. . st-stop it!" She forced between her fits of laughter.

"Iie!" He smirked. He continued to tickle her, moving from her sides to her mid stomach and back to her sides.

Tears from the laughter swelled up in Sakura's eyes. "I said. . ." she forced out. She opened her eyes and took her chance as Syaoran tried to move back to her stomach. "Stop it!" She rolled over onto him playfully, making him stop. Her laughter grew as she realized she had gotten him to stop, but it didn't last.

"Excuse me?" He asked playfully. He threw his arms around her and rolled her over again, so that he was back above her. By now, they had rolled off the blanket and were laying on the grass. The laughter stopped as he looked down into her now opened jade eyes. His voice became slow, and husky. "No one tells a Li off, no one."

Syaoran leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her delicious lips. His lips wanted to move above hers and posses her, but for whatever reason, they wouldn't move. He pulled away and looked down at the shocked and very red Sakura, her eyes widening in surprise.

She had never been kissed before, and didn't know how to react when his lips fell atop of hers. She wanted to kiss him back, but couldn't. When he pulled back, and she saw his confused look, she knew she should have done something. His face suddenly looked hurt, as he too began blushing.

"Go-gomen na, Sakura." He said, realizing the odd position they were in and pulled himself off of her. He sat down beside her back on the blanket, being careful not to look over at her.

Sakura pulled herself back up, still blushing furiously. What was wrong with her!? Why did she have to be like this? Was it supposed to be this awkward? She wanted to apologize, and lean back over towards him. She wanted to taste him and experience an actual kiss. One of her best friends, Chiharu, and told her that a kiss was nothing anyone could explain, but one had to actually experience. She said, it was the most amazing thing she had ever done and that it gave her the feeling as if it were only her and her boyfriend in the entire world.

But, she was Sakura; timid, small Sakura. She didn't try and lean over towards Syaoran and claim his lips. Instead, she shifted back onto the blanket as he did and tried to rest against him again. It took her a minute before she actually allowed her head to lean onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes, happy to just be near him again but frowned slightly, confused, when she felt Syaoran's body stiffen.

She suddenly felt bad, thinking it was her touch that made him that way. Maybe he was mad at her for not reacting when he kissed her. "Syaoran?"

"Didn't you feel that?" He asked, not realizing her thoughts. "I though I felt a r—"

Suddenly, lightening split the sky and thunder clashed through the air. Heavy rain began pouring down without much warning, causing Sakura to let out a small gasp. Syaoran jumped up and began to try to pack up the picnic before any of the food could get ruined. Sakura saw this and began to help by folding the sheet they were resting on and tucking it under her arm. She grabbed the small lunch bag she had brought with the cake as Syaoran slid his coat onto her shoulders and grabbed onto her hand.

"C'mon!" He had to yell over the pounding rain. "My place is closer!"

Sakura nodded, not really taking a second thought on the whole thing and cuddled into Syaoran's warm side. Even though his clothes were completely soaked, she could still feel his warmth bleeding off onto her.

Syaoran was right; it took them less than ten minutes to get to his place which was basically just down the street from the park, while Sakura's house was across town. Once they got there, both were drenched from head to foot. Their clothes were sticking to their bodies, as were their bangs sticking to their foreheads. Syaoran quickly unlocked the door to his apartment and rushed them inside, quickly closing the door behind him as if the rain was going to follow them into the building.

Syaoran took his drenched coat from Sakura, which did nothing to keep her dry, and hung it in the entrance's closet.

Sakura couldn't help but stare as Syaoran moved around her and hung up the coat. Even when he was dripping wet, she had to admit that he looked good. His breathing was becoming normal, as they had run the whole way, and his thick hair was dripping off small droplets of water making Sakura blush slightly with different thoughts. She shook her head, ridding herself of both thoughts and her small blush.

"Okay," Syaoran breathed out to himself. He turned back to Sakura, and found himself blushing. It was the first time he had actually looked at Sakura since the rain had began to pour and he found himself in an awkward position. He glanced away, trying not to look at her as his blush spread.

Sakura tilted her head a bit in confusion and gave once of her famous, "Hoee?" to him. She looked down at herself as he gave a small cough as she, too, found herself turning beat red. She had decided to wear a plain white t-shirt today, and since it was soaked. . .

She turned a deeper shade of red, as did Syaoran as he realized she knew why he had looked away. The light pink bra she had decided to wear today was showing right through. The shirt was a fairly thick shirt, and so while it was dry nothing could be seen. But now that it was wet, you could see it as good as if her shirt was off.

"G-gomen, Sakura," Syaoran struggled to say. He walked away quickly, bringing Sakura back a clean towel and some clean clothes. He took a chance to look up at her, they were still both blushing, and handed her the things. She hesitantly took them and held them close to her chest, trying to hide the feeling of nakedness she felt in front of him. Syaoran stumbled over his words, "The bathroom's just down the hall, on your right. You can change in there, and then I'll dry your clothes."

Sakura nodded vigorously, and turned her head towards the ground as she walked around Syaoran and down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the back of the door, sighing to herself as her eyes closed. Even though she was alone, her face was still glowing red and she still clutched the clothes close to her.

She felt horrible. This was her boyfriend, so why was she still blushing around him so often. She brought the clothes and towel he gave to her up to her face and took a deep breath, smiling to herself as she did so. They smelt just like him; sandalwood. Sakura took her weight off the door and quickly shed her clothes, then put Syaoran's on. She wasn't going to let some stupid storm ruin her date. Not now, not ever.

XxXxXxX

Syaoran ran his hand through his unruly and thick chocolate coloured hair in frustration. This wasn't going how he had planned. He wanted this, their first date, to feel normal. So why were they both so nervous? He had tried to hide it, but that whole episode with Sakura's shirt just knocked down that protective wall he was trying to keep up.

He sighed again, and began pacing the floor of his large livingroom. Syaoran had already changed into a clean pair of jeans and a forest green shirt, but didn't care to try and dry his hair. As he saw it, it'd dry on it's own.

His eyes darted open as he heard the distant sound of a door creaking open. His eyes fell onto Sakura who was standing in the doorway to the room he was in. He smiled, seeing her struggling to keep down a blush wanting desperately to show. He had to admit, even though she was only in a pair of his flannel pajama bottoms and shirt, both being three sizes too big for her, she still looked cute.

Sakura had tried to towel-dry her hair, but really didn't want to waste money by blow drying her hair. Her hair was fairly thin, and it would dry on it's own quickly. Because of the massive size Syaoran's clothes were on her, she had tucked the shirt into the pants and brought the pants up to her mid-stomach, trying the tiny rope in them as tight as she could so the pants would actually stay up. She knew it looked dorky, but at least they'd stay on that way. Even after doing all that, they pants were still too long on her, as Syaoran was at least a head taller than her now, and the shirt was so big the neck of it was rolling off onto her shoulder almost. And yet, Syaoran continued to smile, wanting to make her blush all over again.

"I hung up my clothes on a towel rack," Sakura said quietly. "Is that alright?"

"Oh," Syaoran said, realizing he was still staring stupidly at her. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Sakura looked around nervously. Syaoran's house was nice, and she smiled upon realizing that most of the colour with furniture and decor was in green and gold—Syaoran's two favorite colours. The walls were a natural tan, while the couch was a nice emerald green; almost the same shade of green as her eyes, she didn't realize. The coffee and end tables were a dark wood, cherry wood maybe, and the small square rug under the coffee table was a goldish colour. She smiled; this seemed just like Syaoran. Her eyes finally fell on the phone on an end table, and her heart stopped. They must have been worried for her by now.

"Can I use your phone?" She asked Syaoran, finally looking over at him. "Otou-san will be getting worried by now, with this storm and all."

Syaoran finally looked up at her, and he smiled. She really was innocent. "Yeah, sure."

Sakura walked over to the phone, and stopped in mid dial. She looked back over at Syaoran and smiled, "I brought a cake, if you'd like to put a slice onto some plates for us. I'll just be a minute."

Syaoran nodded, and went to go get the small lunch bag she had placed in the entranceway when they'd walked in. He walked back to the kitchen, passing Sakura on the way who looked to be waiting for someone to pick up. He smiled when he took the cake out from it's fragile bag; it was double chocolate fudge cake, his favorite. _So, she remembered, huh?_

"Onii-chan!" Sakura's booming angry voice spat. "Put dad onto the phone!"

"I asked you a question, Sakura." Her brother's voice spoke from the other end. "Where are you?"

"Never you mind where I am! I want to speak to dad."

"Dad's not in right n—" Touya was cut off by another voice, a small argument and a bit of shuffling. Sakura stayed on her end, waiting for someone to talk again. There was a bit more noise from the phone being switched around before a calm voice spoke in place of Touya's.

"Sakura-san, where are you?" Her fathers soft voice asked.

"Don't panic," Sakura took a deep breath. "The storm suddenly came, so Syaoran and I took cover at his place. It was closer to the park than our house."

"YOU"RE _WHERE!?_" Touya's enraged voice asked from a third line. "You're at that. . .that. . . Chinese gaki's place!? SAKURA!"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled again. "Get off the phone, NOW!" She heard a loud grumble come from him, probably because her father had said something by now, before a small click came from the other end, and Touya was gone. Sakura sighed, relieved.

"Sakura-san," Fujitaka's voice came back on the line. "This is serious. When will you be home?"

Sakura began to blush slightly. She looked over to the large sliding glass door that led from the livingroom to an outdoor balcony and groaned. If it was raining hard before, it was definitely raining twice as hard now.

"When it lightens up," she answered truthfully. She wanted to say that she also had to wait for her clothes to dry, but didn't in case Touya was still eavesdropping, which the chances to that were extremely high. "I don't know where this storm came from, though. They were calling for sunshine, ne?"

There was a moments silence as Fujitaka began thinking things over in his mind. Finally, he sighed and smiled, even though he knew his daughter couldn't see it through the phone. "Okay then, call me if you have to stay the night. But, Sakura-san, I trust you that nothing will happen. As I told you earlier, I trust that this boy would never let harm come to you, so I'm trusting that nothing will happen, understand?"

Sakura blushed slightly again, somewhat understanding what her father was talking about. She nodded, then realizing that he couldn't see her. "Um. . .yes, otou-san. I-I understand."

"Okay then, I'll talk to you l—"

"WHAT!?" Touya's loud voice cut in again as he picked up the third line again. "Dad, you _can't_ be serious! She can't stay there! I'll go pick her up!"

"_ONII-CHAN!_" She pronounced each syllable as clearly as possible.

Fujitaka laughed slightly, and told something to his son quickly. "I'll talk to you later, Sakura-san. Remember, call. And don't worry, your brother won't be there any time soon."

Sakura quickly thanked him and hung up the phone, trying to conceal her blush before Syaoran came back into the room. She took two deep breaths as she felt his familiar presence enter the room. She turned around and smiled, as he also smiled and carried one large slice of cake and two forks.

"Figured we could share," Syaoran explained as he took a seat on the couch. Sakura followed him onto the comfy couch and cuddled into his arm. Syaoran smiled, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He leaned his other side against the arm of the couch to keep him sitting up right.

Sakura smiled and took a fork from him. She plunged the fork into the soft, moist dessert and placed it near his mouth, receiving a small smile from Syaoran as he looked down at her. She giggled, "Open up."

Syaoran smiled and obeyed, closing his eyes and allowing Sakura to drop the fork of cake into his mouth. He slowly chewed it, savoring the taste and smiled. Finally, he swallowed and opened his eyes, looking down at Sakura with a small glint in his eye.

"Delicious, Sakura." He smiled. "Did you make it?"

Sakura nodded, adding a small unexpected blush. "Y-yeah, are you sure it's okay?"

"It's wonderful, really," he continued to smile by her nervousness. At least he was back to having the wall in front of him, protecting him from showing his true emotions. "And you remembered that I liked chocolate."

"Of course I did," Sakura looked down at the plate in her lap. "How could I not?"

Syaoran wanted nothing more than to try and reclaim her lips to his, and stop her from being so nervous. But, remembering how she reacted the last time, he though better of it and decided to just reassure her by giving her a small kiss on the forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly to do so when he heard Sakura give a small scream and move herself closer to him. He heard a small crash of a plate smashing onto the ground as her body began to shake slightly beside him.

Syaoran opened his eyes, confused by her quick movements, and saw nothing but black. He gave a small chuckle, and realized that the lights had gone out. It was just a small blackout. The rain clouds had made outside look like night, making sure that no natural light shone into the house, either. It was complete darkness.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear. "Are you alright?"

Sakura, who had buried her head into Syaoran's side, took a chance and looked up at him. She tried to smile, but quickly felt it flatter. "Y-you know how I am with the dark."

Syaoran nodded understandingly, and pulled her closer to him as if to reassure her. "Yeah, I know. But, you're okay. I'm here."

Sakura smiled and rested back into his warmth, "Yeah, I am." She paused, and frowned. "Sorry about the cake, I think it fell onto the floor. The plate might have broke, too. . ."

"Don't worry about that," Syaoran said softly. "That's not important."

Sakura could have melted right there. Their perfect picnic may have been ruined, but not their date. Their first date. She smiled, but still shook even with his warmth. Although it was perfect timing, it was still dark and she was still a bit scared, even with Syaoran reassuring grasp on her. She smirked mischievously and pulled away from his arms, making him confused. But, he trusted her, and upon seeing that odd smile from her, he didn't question her.

She stumbled through the room, feeling along the wall to get back to the entrance hall. She stubbed her foot on the corner, and gave a small gasp on pain, but relaxed when she saw what she was looking for on the ground.

"Sakura?" Syaorans concerned voice spoke out. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sakura said pleasantly. "Just stay there, please."

She picked up her purse she had dropped and began riffling through the different paper-like objects she had in there, muttering to herself along the way. She gave a large smile when she found the one she wanted, then gently took off the necklace she wore.

"The key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura hushed as she held the charm out in her open palm. The charm grew into a large pink and gold wand with a small gold star on top. A pink ring encased the star, and attached to the ring were two tiny white wings.

She smiled again and gripped the card in her hand harder. She closed her eyes and threw the card up into the air. Next, she twirled her wand like a baton and pointed it up into the air, under the card. She whispered the cards name, and smiled when a small light shone and it's magic began to take affect.

Syaoran stared out into the livingroom in awe at the small, glowing, green orbs floating in the air around the room, shining light into the room around him. He hadn't noticed Sakura's reappearance as she made her way back into the room, a tad easier than leaving.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran's awestruck face and snuggled back into him, resting her arm across his front, and he draped his arm around her shoulder. "You like it?" She asked quietly up at him.

"I thought we weren't using magic?" He asked with a small smile. "Glow?"

Sakura blushed slightly, a bit ashamed for resorting to her Sakura Cards. "I'm scared of the dark," she admitted. "And I didn't know how long this blackout was going to last for, so. . ."

Syaoran laughed slightly at the fact she hadn't got that he was just kidding around with her. He gently pulled her in and lightly kissed the top of her head. "I should have thought of that," he smiled. He pulled out a small black-ball like charm from his pocket and a small piece of yellow paper with Chinese characters. He closed his eyes, and with mind power only the charm turned into his sword, Jian.

Sakura smiled up at him, as he used the sword's magic to light the end of the paper on fire. Then, he leaned over towards the coffee table in front of them and lit three candles with the flame. He rested Jian against the end table beside him and smiled down at Sakura.

"That help any?"

"Trying to show me up, Li Syaoran?" She teased.

The boy laughed, his round amber orbs dancing. "Never."

He couldn't tell, but Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute. Their faces were so close, since she had looked up during the last part of their conversation. She could feel his breath across her face, which was the main reason why her face felt so warm. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and touch his lips, let her run her hands through his beautiful thick hair and to show him how much she had truly missed him.

Syaoran, although he didn't know what she was thinking, also wanted nothing more than to lean down the little way he had to and kiss her, claim her as his own. He knew his eyes were dancing with temptation, but he resisted. He didn't want to drive her away or make her feel uncomfortable like he had at the park, but it was so difficult. Sakura was all he had dreamed, thought and saw while he was away in Hong Kong. All his time there, he had only wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Sakura and hold her longingly, show her how much he loved her.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't want to resist any more. She leaned up and felt her lips brush with Syaoran's.

Syaoran, shocked, didn't know what to do. He watched as her beautiful eyes fluttered closed as she tried to reach up and press her lips against his more. He followed suit, and closed his eyes. He helped her by leaning down so she didn't have to raise herself so much, and began moving his lips slowly atop of hers. Moments later, to his joy, he felt Sakura's lips move below his.

God, she tasted so good. Just what he expected from his little cherry blossom; she still had the chocolate cake taste on her lips, making him smile against her slightly. Or maybe that was just natural for her, to taste this sweet. Syaoran leaned against her a bit, making her lightly fall back onto the couch. Not breaking their embrace, the boy hovered not too far above her and continued to kiss her passionately. It was perfect. . .

This was perfect, Sakura couldn't help but think as she felt Syaoran take control and kiss her gently but firmly, putting as much passion as he could possible muster into their kiss. _So this is what it's like to be kissed, _she smiled inwardly, _it's nice. I like it. . ._

She gave a small gasp as she felt him lick the outside of her lips, gently asking for entrance. He wouldn't demand it from her, no matter how much he wanted to. Syaoran almost laughed out loud he was so overjoyed when she opened her mouth slightly and allowed him to explore inside her mouth. He ran his tongue around her mouth, and smiled slightly when he felt Sakura do the same to him.

Sakura put her hands on top on him; one on his shoulder and the other in his hair. She delightedly twirled his thick hair in her fingers, making a small playful groan come from him. She smiled against his soft and perfect lips; this was what she wanted, to show Syaoran how much he meant to her. How much she missed him. How much she loved him.

Syaoran pulled away slowly and gently, keeping his face only inches away from hers. Both were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Syaoran wore a large, triumphant smile across his face as he leaned down and kissed her nose playfully. Sakura also smiled, and was surprised to find herself not blushing at all.

Gently, and almost hesitantly, Syaoran pulled the girl up from their position and back to sitting. He pulled her into him, and firmly rested an arm around her shoulder. Sakura rested her head on his chest, finding warmth under his wing. She hugged him back, placing her hand onto his shoulder farthest from her and smiled to herself. She closed he eyes, still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Sakura." Syaoran whispered huskily into her ear.

Sakura pushed down the childish blush wanting to appear and sighed, snuggling closer into him. His breath against the top of her head made a small shiver run down her spine, and she could almost feel Syaoran smiling.

"I love you too," Sakura whispered back. "I love you so much, Syaoran."


End file.
